


Better Than Being Sad

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, Gen, Lies, Sad, Suicide Attempt, cough medicine, fake - Freeform, high, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta X Reader<br/>short drabble</p><p>A gift to anyone going through shit they don't deserve.<br/>A gift to anyone being slow poisoned into any type of self harm. (Including starving, drug use)<br/>A gift to anyone who thinks living doesn't matter anymore.<br/>A gift to anyone who wants to escape this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Being Sad

Her eyes were bright and had a twinkle in them. That was what he admired the most about her. She would walk up to him in this adorable way, with a smile too big and say hello. Talk to him and tell him about stupid stuff he could care less for. He never thought of her much or less.She didn't have any ulterior motives to date him or something. She was fun company. Just a classmate that sometimes walked home with him after school. All he could tell was that she didn't have a care in the world and probably had a much easier life than him.  
She hadn't come to school that day, she was representing the school in some competition? Good for her! Kise had assumed her to be any normal talentless girl but maybe he was wrong. And as he languidly made his way home and passed hers, he saw something move from the window of her room on the fourth floor.   
He doesn't know why he decided to give her a visit suddenly but he did.  
He rang the bell and she opened.  
Something was different about her. Her expression was....too distant. Despite the smile she was offering him. It was weird. as if she wasn't next to him but far away. Even the twinkle, her eyes were dull off.  
Eh, he chucked those thoughts away.

"Hello (y/n)!" he offered her a blinding smile.  
"How are you?"

Suddenly her eyes widened and her smile vanished. She looked at a corner for a moment as if contemplating something. Then she looked back to him. The same hollow expression of happiness.

"I'm great, Kise-kun. What made you visit?"

That's weird, Kise thought. Her actions and words were spaced, so were her movements and they looked very abnormal and slowed. But her eyes were blinking too fast.

 

"I just thought I'd see you, since you didn't come to school?"

"Yea. We're friends." She whispered, her expression not having changed a bit.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm great as you can see!" She gestured to her body, again too slowly as if it was painful to be any faster. He noticed she was still supported by the door.

"Ok then, if you need anything, You have my cell!" Kise exclaimed happily like he always does, hoping to somehow make the girl comfortable and he had almost left when (y/n) moved and crashed against the wall opposite to the door.

"(y/n)!!"

She tried to stand up but she couldn't, her movements were too shaky.

 

"Whoops!" She giggled, in a creepy manner.   
"Silly me! It's fine." She waved him off. 

But this time he didn't ignore those warning bells in his head and made sure to help (y/n) back to her room in the house. As he opened the door of her room, a strange smell of bare magnitude caught his attention and his eyes fell to a new looking bottle of cough syrup on her desk which was empty. Next to it was a glass with just some ice left and they were suspiciously coloured the same as the remnants in the bottle.

 

"I'm caught? That's a first." he looked behind himself to see her seated on the bed, not bothering to hide the carefree-tired expression on her face as she revelled in the high drugs provided.

His voice was painfully quiet.

"(Y/n)?"

 

"I was trying to die." She confessed , letting her words slur since it wasn't any use to hide it anymore.  
"Might as well die in style right?"

It took a few seconds for her words to be properly registered by him before he grabbed her, shaking her harshly.

"WHAT THE FUCK (Y/N) (L/N)!!!"

"Language, Kise Ryouta." She grinned lopsidedly,  struggling to keep her eyes open.   
"I'm never good enough. If anything, I'm pretty useless."

Kise was about to open his mouth when she suddenly starting laughing, louder and louder as if she was insane and just as suddenly she stopped.

"Now, Unfortunately, the dose isn't enough to kill me." She told him as seriuosly as she could with her wandering pupils which was out of her help now.

 "but i suppose my efforts have been rewarded with being high." She closed her eyes, feeling a sinking feeling as she slowly let the dark and woozy feeling lull her to a calm.

"I must admit." You said, your voice barely audible and laced heavily with the sedatives of the medicine taking over. His grip on you softened.

"It's better than being sad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you're not okay. It's fine not be. So here is your favourite character, who has broken the walls and salvaged the real you, the one you hide under blankets of fake identities.  
> -DDD


End file.
